


Fever Pitch

by BDBeeb



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Will Graham on his knees, perhaps a bit of dubcon for the gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDBeeb/pseuds/BDBeeb
Summary: Will is in the throws of encephalitis.  Hannibal has been nudging him in a particular direction, Will finally breaks to lead.





	Fever Pitch

He watched, seated, as the man crawled toward him; shaking, sweating.  Desperate for something he didn't know he needed.  Will Graham made it to his psychiatrist's feet, and Hannibal smoothly parted his legs for Will.  Will looked up at Hannibal, pain behind those questioning eyes.  Hannibal just nodded.  Will raised his trembling hands to rest on the older man's thighs, steadied before hoisting himself up onto his knees.  

Months of effort, of plans going right brought them to this, and Hannibal was thrilled at the sight of the disheveled Graham, fevered and confused, kneeling at his feet.  Hannibal could see the man was terrified.  Knew that he assumed Hannibal would provide him the comfort and safety he sought.  Hannibal had other ideas.  

Oh, how he craved this.  He wanted it so heartily, he felt the sweet longing in his gut.  Will's hand reached out, over the bulge in Hannibal's pants, to undo the zipper.  Hannibal shifted his hips, feeling himself become fully erect, uncomfortably contained.  

Will felt Hannibal's cock become hard through his pants, and he hesitated.  Hannibal waited for Will to continue.  He savored the smell of the tension building in the air, felt it grow in the small space between them.

"H-Hannibal," Will Graham began, not fully knowing what he was about to say himself.

Hannibal leveled his gaze into Will's eyes, and Will's eyes darted about like a pinball.

Hannibal parted his suit jacket and pulled his shirt up, untucking it from his pants.  Hannibal slowly began undoing the buttons from the top. Will watched, trying to swallow the knot in his throat.  When Hannibal was finished, his shirt remained on, but it was open - revealing his groomed chest and firm torso.  Still, Hannibal hadn't said a word.

"Oh," was all that Will Graham could manage, he felt himself growing hard with Hannibal on display for him.  

He leaned forward, gently bringing his lips to Hannibal's stomach, painfully aware of the heat emanating just inches below his chin.   Will had known it would come to this.  He'd felt it building for weeks now.  He couldn't live with the friction anymore, it was too much to bear, it was it's own torture.  Day after day with every accidental touch his breath would quicken and his heart would race.  The worst was, while watching a postmortem with the team in the room, Hannibal had leaned over Will to get a closer look at the corpse.  Their bodies over-lapped, touching.  Hannibal's breath was in Will's ear, his voice deep and throaty when he finally spoke.  Will had to excuse himself until his erection subsided, fleeing to the bathroom.  Part of him - most of him - had hoped that Hannibal would follow him.

The memory elicited a guttural moan from Will, and Hannibal loved it.  Hannibal sighed a sigh that spoke of immeasurable lust.

Will brought his lips to the material that covered Hannibal's hard cock.  He kissed the outline, mouthed over it, rubbed his face against it.  Will's hands wrapped around to grab as much of Hannibal's ass as he could.  Hannibal moaned low as he watched Will Graham's undoing, his own hands still on the arms of the chair.  

He was enjoying this, the building, far too much to rush the release.


End file.
